<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Доброе слово и демону приятно by Renary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672285">Доброе слово и демону приятно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renary/pseuds/Renary'>Renary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Слова [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renary/pseuds/Renary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Об овеществленных словечках становится известно окружающим. <br/>Вторая часть часть серии. Первая часть - "В начале было слово", третья - "Требуется ангел".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Слова [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Незваный гость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звонок в дверь выдернул Кроули из задумчивости. Единственный гость, которому он мог бы обрадоваться, с недавних пор имел свои ключи, но последние пару месяцев к ним с неясными намереньями повадились заглядывать бывшие сослуживцы. И каждый уверял, что совершенно случайно проходил мимо. При этом ангелы были даже более наглыми. Но чётких предложений или внятных угроз ни один из них так и не озвучил. Приходили, вели вежливые беседы и мирно прощались. В случае с демонами это выглядело особенно неправдоподобно и подозрительно.<br/>При таком обилии гостей выход наружу истории с овеществленными словечками оставался вопросом времени. Это заставляло Кроули нервничать, а вот Азирафаэль, казалось, не слишком-то беспокоился о поддержании тайны.<br/>Кроули подозревал: паломничество не санкционировано начальством, и гостей влечёт простое любопытство. Некоторые многое бы отдали за возможность не бояться святой воды и адского пламени. Да и просто поглазеть на «сорвавших Главную Битву и собственные казни» — как на каких-нибудь рок-звёзд — тоже желающие нашлись бы.<br/>Но чему быть, того не миновать, прятаться бессмысленно. Кроули на миг прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и щелчком пальцев отпер замок, дверь чуть приоткрылась. В щель заглянул Хастур, а потом его взгляд метнулся вверх.<br/>После Армагеддона у Хастура появилась полезная привычка каждый раз убеждаться, что Кроули не приготовил для дорогих гостей очередного ведра со святой водой. Видимо, судьба Лигура произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление.<br/>Кроули даже подумывал как-нибудь установить ведёрко перед его визитом. Конечно, он налил бы туда обычную воду, но на вид-то её не отличишь, только на ощупь. Нельзя разочаровывать старшего товарища, раз он так ждёт подвоха.<br/>Жаль, этот товарищ ни разу заранее не сообщил о времени своего визита.<br/>Убедившись, что путь безопасен, Хастур пнул дверь, и та ударилась о стену с глухим стуком, который потревожил стайку из трёх ангелочков, отдыхавших на столе.<br/>Пару дней назад Кроули и Азирафаэль наконец пришли к соглашению, получившему название «не больше трёх в день», взамен ангел настоял не оставлять белокрылую мелюзгу в одиночестве. Своих демонят он и так никогда не запирал, и они сопровождали его маленьким восторженным роем.<br/>Но соглашение есть соглашение, вот и сегодня Кроули пришлось, подчиняясь ему, взять ангелочков с собой. Последние три дня — лучшее время в его жизни — он провёл в магазинчике Азирафаэля, но это не могло длиться вечно. Дома оставались цветы, требовавшие полива и воспитания.<br/>Хорошо, люди ангелочков не видели, зато, как оказалось, это отлично получалось у других демонов.<br/>Когда со стола Кроули поднялось небольшое «облачко» ангелочков, Хастур выпучил глаза и чуть свёл их в кучку. На озвучивание причины своего удивления сил у него уже не осталось. Хастур попятился, но на его беду Кроули уже успел скомандовать двери закрыться. Гость упёрся в неё лопатками и вжался, будто на него надвигалось всё ангельское воинство в полном боевом облачении.<br/>Но бить его ангелочки не стали. Они вообще были довольно мирными созданиями и дрались только между собой. Впрочем, объятий Хастуру тоже не досталось, ангелочки хранили верность Кроули и ластились только к нему. Даже Азирафаэль не удостаивался их особого внимания. Демонята вели себя так же, правда, приставали исключительно к ангелу, и тому это нравилось. Он даже не предъявлял требований ограничить их число, Кроули делал это по собственной доброй воле.<br/>Ангелочки закружились над Хастуром, непрерывно чирикая:<br/>— Милый!<br/>— Дорогой!<br/>— Сладкая змейка!<br/>Кроули картина напомнила сцены из мультиков, когда над головой персонажа после удара начинают кружиться птички. Или звёздочки?<br/>— Что это? — слабым голосом спросил Хастур, немного придя в себя.<br/>— Ангелочки, — флегматично отозвался Кроули. Он уже успел пережить первый ужас от раскрытия их с Азирафаэлем тайны, успокоиться и даже немного развеселиться. Таким ему Хастура видеть ещё не доводилось.<br/>— А что они здесь делают?<br/>Гость перестал жаться к двери, но ангелочков пока не трогал, просто разглядывал, одновременно пытаясь нащупать за спиной дверную ручку.<br/>— Летают.<br/>Хастур впал в задумчивость, видимо, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы ответ на него получился более информативным. Увы, Хастур никогда не отличался хорошей фантазией.<br/>— Просто летают?<br/>— Просто, — с чувством глубокого удовлетворения ответил Кроули. Ему всегда нравилось вводить окружающих в ступор. Конечно, если это не влияло на отчёты и признание его заслуг, а так же не грозило ему побоями. — Были бы у них мечи, могли бы дом охранять, а так никакой пользы.<br/>Ангелочки как по команде замерли и, обернувшись, уставились на Кроули, который отчего-то моментально почувствовал себя виноватым. Всё-таки они были овеществленными словами Азирафаэля, а он никогда не умел расстраивать своего друга безболезненно для себя.<br/>— Сладкая змейка? — напряжённо спросил один из ангелочков, а у другого от обиды задрожал подбородок.<br/>— Ладно-ладно, — раздражённо отозвался демон. — Они дарят ощущение счастья и заботы, — передразнил он голос Азирафаэля, с трудом удержавшись от добавления «дорогой мой».<br/>— Тебе? — взгляд Хастура, направленный на ангелочков, стал хищным, как у кота, перед которым на землю уселась глупая беспечная птичка.<br/>— Кому же ещё? — Кроули с нарастающей тревогой подумал, что мелюзгу пора звать обратно. Такой сильный интерес к ним не сулил ничего хорошего.<br/>— А мне подарить могут? — неожиданно спросил герцог преисподней, и Кроули с интересом посмотрел на него. Хастур всегда казался ему далёким от подобных желаний.<br/>— Сомневаюсь, — осторожно ответил он и весь подобрался. Демоны не любят отказов и реагируют на них весьма болезненно. Главным образом для отказывающего.<br/>Хастур изловчился и поймал одного из ангелочков, Кроули дёрнулся было подняться, но не успел — ангелочек с хлопком исчез прямо из ладони пленителя. Хастур удивлённо и даже слегка виновато посмотрел на Кроули, но тот, прикинув что-то в уме, вполне доброжелательно кивнул ему, не выглядя при этом хоть сколько-нибудь раздосадованным потерей.<br/>Хастур поднёс так внезапно опустевшую ладонь к лицу и зачем-то понюхал её. Кроули вспомнил Шедвелла с его пальцем и содрогнулся, представив Хастура, рассказывающего всем и каждому, что ангелы исчезают от одного его прикосновения.<br/>— Его время вышло, — поспешил пояснить он.<br/>В этот момент исчез ещё один ангелочек, а через пару секунд их покинул и последний.<br/>Хастур ещё раз задумчиво посмотрел на ладонь, потом на Кроули, потом снова на ладонь. В его голове явно шёл какой-то сложный мыслительный процесс. Хастур пару раз согнул и разогнул пальцы.<br/>— Так откуда, говоришь, ты их достал? — совершенно не заинтересованным тоном поинтересовался он.<br/>— Тебе мой способ не подойдёт, — легкомысленно отмахнулся от него Кроули и тут же пожалел об этом. С демонами так нельзя, их такие ответы только раззадоривают. Хастур упрямо выпятил челюсть, а глаза его зажглись азартом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Цветочки бывают разные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С фантазией у Хастура было плоховато, но её недостаток с лихвой компенсировался целеустремлённостью и настойчивостью. Если Хастур видел цель, то препятствий для него зачастую просто не существовало. Он пёр к ней разъярённым бегемотом, не замечая тех, кто осмеливался встать у него на пути; столетьями помнил обиды, ища возможность отомстить.<br/>Не то чтобы Кроули поступал иначе… Нет, он тоже мстил, но по случаю, никогда не сосредотачиваясь на столь мелкой цели полностью. В конце концов, у него имелся целый ангел, за которым требовалось постоянно присматривать, чтобы тот не развоплотился, стремясь помочь людям или желая поесть блинчиков в какой-нибудь оригинальной обстановке. Тут не до обид.<br/>Неизвестно, чем Хастура так привлекли ангелочки, но он хотел себе таких же и точка! Кроули довольно быстро принял этот факт и невозможность что-нибудь с ним поделать. А ещё Хастур открылся ему с неожиданной стороны — герцог преисподней пытался договариваться, торговался, даже попробовал обратиться к соблазнению, но увидев на лице Кроули неприкрытое изумление, приправленное испугом, сделал вид, что его не так поняли, и перешёл к другой тактике, оказавшейся на диво действенной. И вот тут уже взвыл Кроули. Не помогли ни попытки сменить тему, ни ругань, ни побег. Хастур ходил за ним по квартире и нудел. Выгнать герцога преисподней не представлялось возможным — слишком разные весовые категории, — да и к откровенным угрозам он не прибегал. После недавних событий Хастур обращался с Кроули крайне уважительно, как с равным по силе или даже чуть более вышестоящим демоном.<br/>Наступил момент, когда Кроули сдался. В конце концов, Хастур вряд ли сможет воспользоваться полученной информацией.<br/>— Тебе всего лишь нужно заняться сексом с ангелом, и чтобы после этого он назвал тебя как-нибудь ласково.<br/>— Так я и знал, что вы спите! — Хастур оскалился в торжествующей улыбке. — А мне не верили.<br/>— Мы раньше не спали, — буркнул Кроули и поймал на себе почти сочувственный взгляд собеседника.<br/>Дожил, его жалеет Хастур!<br/>— Значит, секс с ангелом… Любым ангелом?<br/>Кроули пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать?<br/>— А твой ангел? Не может?..<br/>— Не может! — рявкнул Кроули, мгновенно забыв, с кем разговаривает. Хастур попятился. — Ищи себе другого!<br/>— Другого так другого, — как-то слишком легко отступил тот. — Ладно, поищем.<br/>— Секс — добровольный, — уточнил Кроули, опасаясь одной неловкой фразой превратить Хастура из простого маньяка в маньяка-насильника. — Ангел должен получить удовольствие.<br/>— Это сложнее.<br/>— А то, — Кроули даже стало приятно. У него-то получилось. Может, пересмотреть соглашение с Азирафаэлем? Пять ангелочков в день — не так уж и много.<br/>— Но чего-то ты не договариваешь. Ты не первый демон, соблазнивший врага, у других ничего подобного не наблюдалось.<br/>Какие подробности-то выясняются, стоит копнуть поглубже.<br/>— Раньше к этому вопросу не прикладывал свою фантазию Антихрист.<br/>Хастур пару раз моргнул, глядя на Кроули полными удивления глазами.<br/>— Антихрист? — хрипло переспросил он. — А он точно?.. Откуда тебе-то знать?!<br/>— Мы с Азирафаэлем имели с ним встречу, после которой осталось крайне мало воспоминаний. Предположительно, он остался недоволен скоростью развития наших с ангелом отношений. Проснулись мы дома под одним одеялом, потом начали появляться эти овеществлённые словечки.<br/>— Из-за вас, значит… Давно?<br/>— Неделю назад. Мне одно интересно, это только нам с Азирафаэлем так повезло или всех задело? Жаль, никак не проверишь. Это, кстати, к вопросу получится ли у тебя вообще что-нибудь, даже если ты найдёшь подходящего ангела.<br/>Лицо Хастура стало загадочным, будто он вспомнил о каком-то секрете, но пока не решил, хочет ли поделиться им или оставить только для себя. Мало ли, может, для шантажа пригодится.<br/>— Ты что-то знаешь, — протянул Кроули. Иногда и от Хастура бывает польза. Если, конечно, удастся его разговорить.<br/>«Многие знания, многие печали», — попытался вразумить его внутренний голос, но Кроули отмахнулся от него.<br/>— Может быть, — как-то слишком легко признал Хастур. Будет торговаться, понял Кроули.<br/>— И? Как я могу разобраться в ситуации, когда от меня скрывают важные сведенья? Твоя цена?<br/>— Мне нужен ангел, — не стал тянуть Хастур. — Для секса.<br/>— В чём вопрос, бери любого. Кроме Азирафаэля.<br/>— Мне нужен ангел.<br/>— Это я понял. Я-то тут причём?<br/>— Ты мне его предоставишь.<br/>— А?.. — Кроули открыл рот, а потом захлопнул его. В голове поселилась пустота. Не в силах придумать возражение, он взмахнул руками и возмущённо уставился на собеседника.<br/>— Познакомишь меня, — наконец смилостивился Хастур. — Твой дружок должен знать, кто из них посговорчивее.<br/>— Без гарантий?<br/>— Дальше я сам.<br/>Кроули мысленно вознёс благодарность Сатане за его милости. Теперь следовало подумать, кого ему точно не жалко. Хотя среди ангелов каждого первого.<br/>— Договорились. Давай свою важную информацию.<br/>— Ходят слухи, — Хастур понизил голос, будто их могли подслушать, — после того случая с Апокалипсисом Вельзевул напилась в компании Гавриила, а потом это у них вошло в привычку.<br/>Любопытно, конечно, но Кроули ожидал чего-нибудь другого, чего-нибудь более существенного и близкого к теме их беседы.<br/>— И они?.. — он поиграл бровями и посмотрел на взявшего паузу собеседника многозначительным взглядом.<br/>— Нет, таких слухов пока не было. Но, — Хастур широко и довольно неприятно улыбнулся, — Вельзевул отчего-то перестала принимать посетителей. Это длится уже около недели. Подозрительное совпадение, не так ли?<br/>Определённо, такую многообещающую информацию следовало проверить.</p>
<p>Вельзевул долго искать не пришлось, она обнаружилась в собственном кабинете. На стук никто не ответил, даже в далёкое путешествие не послал. Словно кто-то заглушил все звуки, которые могли раздаться из помещения. Не получив ответа на стук, Кроули ударом ноги выбил дверь и застыл на пороге.<br/>Наверное, на такую наглость Вельзевул не рассчитывала и не подумала укрепить периметр комнаты от физического воздействия. Очень зря, надо всегда готовиться к худшему из вариантов.<br/>Хозяйка кабинета вскинулась, но тут же расслабилась и махнула рукой, предлагая войти. На её лице помимо обычной неприветливой гримасы, была написана покорность судьбе.<br/>Над головой Вельзевул, как всегда, летали мухи. Вот только в этот раз среди них как эсминцы среди рыбацких лодочек кружили два ангелочка, подозрительно напоминавших Гавриила. Выражением лица так точно.<br/>Один из них дёрнулся было к вошедшим, пискнув:<br/>— Цветочек!<br/>До двери ангелочек не долетел. Стоило покинуть безопасную зону, как он оказался сбит прицельным ударом свёрнутого трубочкой отчёта.<br/>Ангелочек картинно — прямо как прототип! — закатил глаза и рухнул на стол, пару раз дёрнув ножкой. Вельзевул с мрачным торжеством улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на посетителей. Отчёт в её руках вдруг показался им весьма грозным оружием.<br/>— Вопросы?<br/>Демоны дружно помотали головами. Такого единодушия они ещё никогда не испытывали.<br/>— Комментарии?<br/>Хастур снова помотал головой, а вот Кроули совершенно неожиданно для себя вдруг произнёс, ни к кому не обращаясь:<br/>— Цветочки, они ведь разными бывают. И плотоядные есть, и ядовитые.<br/>Во взгляде Вельзевул появилось одобрение, рядом раздражённо засопел Хастур — не любил он чужих успехов.<br/>— Всё-таки не зря ты считался лучшим работником.<br/>Хастур пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Тем временем второй ангелочек продолжал молча летать над головой у Вельзевул, стараясь ничем не выдать своего местоположения. Он даже рот руками зажал.<br/>— И что же вам от меня так сильно понадобилось? — уже менее дружелюбно спросила посетителей хозяйка кабинета, указав взглядом на выбитую дверь.<br/>Кроули вздохнул и под тяжёлым взглядом Вельзевул достал из кармана уснувшего там ангелочка, последнего на сегодня. Он появился на три часа позже остальных, и потому пока ещё не развеялся. Что поделать, иногда в пылу нежности ангел забывался. Соглашение они заключили совсем недавно, и Азирафаэль ещё не успел к нему привыкнуть.<br/>Вельзевул вскочила с места и буквально одним прыжком пересекла кабинет. Её ангелочку пришлось отчаянно поработать крыльями, чтобы не отстать. Мухи финишировали последними, но Вельзевул не обратила на них внимания, её сейчас интересовал только этот маленький белокурый ангелочек — незнакомый и неучтённый.<br/>Она наклонилась над ладонью Кроули, практически уткнувшись в неё носом.<br/>Ангелочек проснулся, открыл глаза и пискнул, испуганно затрепетав крылышками.<br/>— Любимый? — спросил он, вцепившись в большой палец и с надеждой уставившись на Кроули. Тот накрыл его второй ладонью, пряча от взгляда Вельзевул.<br/>— Это он виноват, — тут же сдал его Хастур и отступил на шаг в сторону. — Во всём.<br/>— Рассказывай, — потребовала Вельзевул голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Нашествие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Антихрист, — скрежетнув зубами, бросила Вельзевул. На её лице мелькнуло что-то похожее на муку, словно одно воспоминание о мальчишке вызывала у неё приступ мигрени.<br/>Кроули вдруг вспомнил, что уж кто- кто, а Вельзевул не понаслышке была знакома с мечтательной и очень упёртой натурой Адама Янга. И с его фантазией, которую, казалось, могло подпитывать что угодно.<br/>— Мы иногда с ним общаемся, — как можно более дипломатично попытался описать Кроули те отношения, которые у них с Азирафаэлем сложились с малолетним Врагом Рода Человеческого, Разрушителем Царств, Ангелом Бездны, Великим Зверем, имя коему Дракон, Князем Мира Сего, Отцом Лжи, Порождением Сатаны и Владыкой Тьмы. Проблема заключалась в том, что Кроули тоже не до конца понимал их.<br/>— С Антихристом?<br/>— Ну… да?<br/>Кроули и сам не понял, когда начал оправдываться. Он бы с радостью забыл о мальчишке сразу после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса, если бы не Азирафаэль. Ангел упёрся как баран — кудрявость и цвет волос только добавляли сходства, — и не желал слышать аргументов против. Кроули пришлось смириться. Впрочем, как всегда. К тому же Адам повадился звонить сам, не желая терять связь с нечеловеческой частью своей натуры.<br/>Внезапно Кроули ощутил, копошение рядом со своим левым бедром. Мелькнула мысль, это ворочается «Любимый», вот только Кроули прекрасно помнил, что спрятал его обратно в правый карман. Не мог же он незаметно переползти?<br/>Демон покосился вниз и едва сдержал парочку крепких ругательств. На его второй, пока ещё пустой карман претендовал ангелочек, похожий на Гавриила. Когда только от Вельзевул сбежать успел? Кроули бросил осторожный взгляд на бывшую начальницу, но летун над ней так и продолжал кружить, зажав руками рот, а вот на столе оказалось пусто. Получается, пришёл в себя тот, приложенный отчётом?<br/>Кроули снова скосил глаза на ангелочка — хорошо, за тёмными стёклами очков его манёвры не грозили привлечь лишнее внимание, — тот умоляюще взглянул в ответ, явно желая попросить политического убежища. Кроули вздохнул и приоткрыл карман пошире, моментально почувствовав, как туда юркнул новый обитатель. Главное теперь не сболтнуть об этом Азирафаэлю, а то тот опять решит, что Кроули милый и отзывчивый, а он демон! Пусть сейчас и опальный, но демон!<br/>— Кровли сказал, они дарят ощущение счастья и заботы, — поделился наболевшим Хастур, как кот за мышью следя за ангелочком над головой у начальницы и, кажется, беся её этим ещё сильнее.<br/>Кроули нервно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Не зря он всегда считал, что язык у Хастура — лишняя часть тела. Демон пообещал себе подобрать болтливому собрату самого вредного ангела. Жаль, Гавриил уже занят.<br/>— Ощущение счастья и заботы? — осталось только удивляться, как Вельзевул удалось прорычать фразу, в которой не содержалось ни одной буквы «р». Талант.<br/>Кроули понял, что сейчас его будут бить, и принялся оглядываться, ища пути к отступлению. Но дверь починили почти сразу, а окон в кабинетах адского начальства отчего-то никто не предусмотрел. Большое упущение.<br/>Но тут вдруг послышался еле слышный треск, Вельзевул медленно выдохнула и на пару секунд закрыла глаза. Воздух за её спиной завибрировал, запахло озоном, а потом появилась яркая, слепящая серебристая точка. Она чуть повисела, будто привыкая к обстановке, и расширилась в светящуюся плёнку портала, из которого повалили ангелочки. Ещё непуганые, они кидались к Вельзевул и принимались радостно мельтешить вокруг и делиться породившими их фразами:<br/>— Медовая мушка! Лапочка! Малыш! Сахарное пёрышко! Милая! Дорогая!<br/>Они всё прибывали и прибывали, Кроули сбился со счёта на двенадцатом.<br/>В круговерти из мух и белокрылых ангелочков Вельзевул молча стояла, демонстрируя какое-то чересчур неестественное спокойствие и невозмутимость. Оставалось надеяться, что она не сорвётся и не убьёт свидетелей, случайно оказавшихся рядом. Таких как Кроули, например.<br/>Наконец, портал начал закрываться.<br/>Схватив «Лапочку», который пытался ласково потереться о её щёку, Вельзевул размахнулась и запустила его обратно. Ангелочек в последний момент с писком преодолел барьер, оставив на память парочку белых пёрышек на полу. Свечение погасло вместе с потрескиванием.<br/>— Медовая мушка? — неуверенно спросил один из оставшихся ангелочков, радости в его голосе поубавилось. Кроули подумал, что его карманы даже при большом желании не вместят больше четырёх беженцев.<br/>— Он периодически высылает новых, — напряжённо поведала Вельзевул, снова вооружаясь отчётом и принимаясь с упоением гонять ангелочков по кабинету. Те с писком разлетались от неё, но чуть придя в себя, устремлялись обратно, нести своей хозяйке «ощущение счастья и заботы», а также бешенство и нервный тик. — Твой, кстати, — пояснила она, тряхнув отчётом. — Один из последних. Почему-то лучше всего помогает.<br/>Наверное, его утяжеляла написанная там отборная первостатейная ерунда. Но об этой догадке Кроули говорить не стал.<br/>— А вы не пробовали ответить тем же? — вместо этого спросил он.<br/>Вельзевул перекосило при одной мысли о подобной возможности.<br/>— Он только этого и ждёт, — убеждённо заявила она и одним движением сбила сразу двух ангелочков. — Чтобы я назвала его как-нибудь… ласково, — последнее слово Вельзевул буквально выплюнула, давая понять, что не желает поддаваться на провокации. И куда подевалась её прежняя невозмутимость?<br/>— Знаете, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся, решив, что нельзя упускать такой случай выслужиться. Может, его и не побьют сегодня, — мы с Азирафаэлем совершенно случайно выяснили: не важно, какие слова будут произнесены, главное, чтобы сам автор считал их достаточно ласковыми, и уж точно совершенно не имеет значения, считает ли их таковыми вторая сторона.<br/>Вельзевул отвлеклась от своей охоты на ангелочков. Мрачно улыбнувшись, она с удовольствием выговорила, смакуя каждую букву:<br/>— Тварь улыбчивая.<br/>Да, далеко ей до Азирафаэля. Тот сумел приласкать Кроули так, что у демона ещё несколько часов тряслись руки от желания придушить благодетеля, и при этом даже не понял, что сказал не так.<br/>Раздался хлопок, и рядом с Вельзевул появился слегка насупленный демонёнок.<br/>— Тварь улыбчивая, — повторил он и принялся оглядываться, чем дальше, тем растеряннее. Казалось, будь у него возможность, обязательно бы поинтересовался, куда его тварь подевалась.<br/>Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Вельзевул схватила демонёнка за крыло и, наскоро сотворив портал, отправила его туда. Эта маленькая месть предала ей сил. Обозрев оставшихся ангелочков, она убедилась, что ни один из них больше не кинется к ней обниматься, и объявила:<br/>— Нам нужен план!<br/>— План?<br/>— Как избавиться от этой заразы раз и навсегда.<br/>— Мы пойдём убивать Гавриила? — спросил Кроули с затаённой надеждой. Вряд ли конечно, но вдруг? У него накопился немалый счёт к этому архангелу — в конце концов, он собирался сжечь Азирафаэля! Справиться с ним своими силами у Кроули точно не выйдет, а вот при поддержке Вельзевул появлялись шансы на победу. Главное, всё получше продумать.<br/>— Нет, от летучей заразы, — разбила его робкие мечты Вельзевул.<br/>— У Гавриила есть крылья. Белые, — всё-таки педантично напомнил он.<br/>— От мелкой летучей заразы. Вот этой, — Вельзевул поймала одного из ангелочков и потрясла им перед носом у Кроули.<br/>— Зачем от них избавляться?! — забеспокоился Хастур, который последние пять минут пытался подманить к себе «Малыша» и почти преуспел в этом.<br/>Вельзевул обратила на него внимание не больше чем на одну из своих мух.<br/>— Вы уже думали, как этого добиться? — она в упор посмотрел на Кроули, и тот зябко поёжился. Желание отомстить Гавриилу поутихло. Кажется, тот и так неплохо наказан.<br/>— Нет, пока нет. Азирафаэль против, — сказал Кроули и понял, что зря упомянул своего ангела.<br/>— Азирафаэль… против? — Вельзевул преувеличенно удивлённо приподняла брови, будто желая сказать: «И это демон! Куда катится мир?!»<br/>Кроули вполне устраивало направление, в котором двигался мир, но сейчас ему требовалось срочно придумать какое-нибудь достойное внимания объяснение.<br/>— У Азирафаэля очень доверительные отношения с Антихристом, поэтому я не могу не принимать в расчёт его мнение по этому вопросу.<br/>— Ну что ж, тогда мы просто постараемся переубедить твоего ангела.<br/>Вельзевул уставилась на него требовательным немигающим взглядом, и Кроули понял, что, кажется, умудрился втянуть Азирафаэля в неприятности.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. В гостях у ангела. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подойдя к дверям магазинчика, Кроули застыл в нерешительности. Он слабо представлял себе, как сообщит Азирафаэлю, что от ангелочков придётся избавиться. Тот успел сильно привязаться к ним. Хотя к демонятам, конечно, больше. Может, удастся повернуть ситуацию так, чтобы исчезли только ангелочки? Кроули вполне обошёлся бы без них, пока у него оставался Азирафаэль.<br/>
Пора было решаться, позади грозовой тучей застыла Вельзевул. Ангелочки вокруг неё летали молча, периодически делая резкие быстрые рывки в разные стороны и постоянно оглядываясь.<br/>
— Кстати, этот твой… очень нервный? — совершенно незаинтересованным тоном спросил Хастур, заметив нерешительность Кроули. — Я слышал у него и огненный меч имеется…<br/>
— Да, где-то был, — рассеянно отозвался тот, всё ещё занятый своими мыслями. Местонахождение меча он решил не уточнять. Его ведь спрашивали не об этом. А на поставленный вопрос Кроули ответил чистую правду — где-то меч точно существовал.<br/>
— Может, ты сам с ним поговоришь? — внёс очередное гениальное предложение Хастур.<br/>
— Ну уж нет! Лично меня всё устраивает. Пусть говорит тот, кому это нужно.<br/>
Кроули и Хастур покосились на Вельзевул, но кары не последовало. Не обратив никакого внимания на провокационные речи, Вельзевул слегка поджала губы и бросила хмурый взгляд на дверь. На миг Кроули показалось, сейчас она пойдёт на попятную. Может быть, так бы и произошло, но тут на глаза Вельзевул попался один из ангелочков, и она упрямо поджала губы.<br/>
— Втроём справимся.<br/>
— Вдвоём, — с отчаянной смелостью поправил её Кроули, обозначив свою сторону в намечающемся конфликте, и развёл руками. — Против двоих.<br/>
Хастур попытался было сделать шаг назад, но под взглядом Вельзевул обречённо застыл.<br/>
— Справимся, — с нажимом повторила она. — Там всего один ангел.<br/>
Хастур не выглядел особо убеждённым, подозревая, что справляться придётся по большей части ему одному.<br/>
— Так ты не ответил, твой ангел очень нервный? — переспросил он.<br/>
Кроули еле сдержал улыбку. От слов «твой ангел» у него что-то сладко ёкнуло внутри. Так бы слушал и слушал!<br/>
— Когда его пытались казнить, он чуть не подпалил Гавриилу пёрышки, — решил усилить столь полезное настроение Кроули, чтобы Азирафаэлю было легче произвести нужное впечатление.<br/>
— А его пытались казнить? — неподдельно удивился Хастур.<br/>
Кажется, Рай и Ад так и не обменялись информацией о собственных провалах. Надо же, как интересно. Это открывало обширные возможности для манипуляций. Чем Кроули и собирался заняться без промедления.<br/>
— Его хотели сжечь в адском пламени.<br/>
— И что? — Хастур и Вельзевул чуть подались вперёд, не сдержав любопытства. Как будто, они не знали, что Азирафаэль жив, здоров и не кашляет.<br/>
— Не получилось, — с особым удовольствием объявил очевидную истину Кроули. — Меня не получилось утопить — или растворить? — а его сжечь. Тоже не получилось.<br/>
— Тебя давно пора было, — проворчал Хастур, верный своим убеждениям, — но сжечь… Они же ангелы!<br/>
— Вот я тоже так думал, — покивал Кроули, — но пытались. Все ангелы сволочи.<br/>
Кажется, тут мнение троих демонов совпало.<br/>
Внезапно дверь магазинчика распахнулась и на пороге возник один из «сволочей». Яркий представитель, можно сказать.<br/>
— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал он собравшихся и одарил улыбкой, которую обычно приберегал только для самых настойчивых покупателей.<br/>
Кроули только удивлённо приподнял брови. Вроде бы они с Хастуром вели спор вполголоса и не должны были обратить на себя внимание.<br/>
— Азирафаэль?<br/>
— Дверь стеклянная, — напомнил давно известный факт ангел. — Я всё ждал, когда вы войдёте. Не дождался. Кроули, ты решил пригласить друзей? Зачем тогда держать их на пороге?<br/>
— Ну… не совсем друзей… и не совсем решил, но…<br/>
— Пригласил, — голос ангела стал ещё любезнее. Кроули поёжился. Хорошо, что меч у Азирафаэля отобрали. Без меча оно как-то спокойнее. — Проходите.<br/>
Ангел провёл незваных гостей в заднюю часть магазина, не забыв перевернуть табличку надписью «закрыто» в сторону улицы. Кому нужны лишние свидетели?<br/>
— Здесь не прибрано. У нас не часто бывают гости.<br/>
От этого рассеянного «у нас» в груди у Кроли чуть потеплело. Строго говоря, ангел вообще не особо любил гостей, но старался этого не показывать. Хуже он относился только к покупателям.<br/>
Впрочем, Кроули он был рад всегда. Но, кажется, не сегодня.<br/>
— Мы пришли. Вот, — выдавил Кроули и посторонился, давая Вельзевул место для манёвра, но та почему-то не спешила выдвигать свои требования. Хастур вообще предпочёл отступить к стене и наблюдать сцену с относительно безопасного расстояния.<br/>
— Я вижу, — кивнул Азирафаэль. Демонёнок над его головой сурово кивнул и сложил руки на груди. Зараза летучая. Кроули пожалел, что после маленькой оплошности Азирафаэля с «Любимым» решил уровнять счёт.<br/>
— По делу, — уточнил Кроули. — У Вельзевул к тебе дело.<br/>
Но Вельзевул продолжала молчать, а её ангелочки попрятались, ещё когда открылась дверь в магазин. Кроули даже догадывался куда. Очень уж подозрительно шевелились волосы Вельзевул и фалды её любимого фрака. Но она отчего-то не возражала, а вот её упорное нежелание принимать участие в беседе начинало раздражать.<br/>
— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — Азирафаэль любезно улыбнулся гостье, только вот его глаза в этот момент напоминали две маленькие льдинки.<br/>
Вельзевул исподлобья взглянула на Азирафаэля, будто решая в уме сложнейшее уравнение. Кроули почувствовал, что следующей неудобный вопрос адресуют уже ему. Не желая мучительно подбирать слова и оправдываться, он подскочил к бывшей начальнице и звонко хлопнул в ладоши у неё над головой. Перепуганные ангелочки всполошёнными птицами рванулись в стороны и замелькали вокруг, выкрикивая свои словечки.<br/>
— О, — прошептал Азирафаэль. Демонёнок что-то удивлённо пискнул над его головой и опустился ангелу на левое плечо.<br/>
Вельзевул медленно подняла голову и одарила Кроули «признательным» взглядом, тот поспешил спрятать руки за спину, опасаясь, как бы их не оторвали в порыве благодарности.<br/>
— Вот как-то так.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. В гостях у ангела. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафаэль осторожно погладил по голове гавриилоподобного ангелочка по имени «Медовая мушка», доверчиво расположившегося у него на ладони, и издал тихий нервный смешок.<br/>— Подумать только… Получается, не только у нас?..<br/>Кроули безумно захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях или выйти куда-нибудь, чтобы в волю посмеяться. Выражение лица Вельзевул, не часто баловавшей окружающих активной мимикой, было бесценно. Судя по всему, ей сейчас одновременно хотелось забрать ангелочка обратно, придушить Азирафаэля и провалиться куда-нибудь. Желательно, к себе в кабинет.<br/>Хастур впился в «Медовую мушку» ревнивым взглядом. Ему пока не удалось приманить ни одного ангелочка, а ловить их насильно он отчего-то опасался. Может, всё-таки верил в «могущество» собственной ладони?<br/>— У вас они тоже развеиваются через десять часов? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль и немного грустно взглянул на своего демонёнка. Тому по всем расчётам оставалось не более получаса.<br/>— Десять? — Вельзевул хмыкнула, не сводя глаз с одного из своих «маленьких мучителей», весело хихикавшего на ладони у ангела. — Да каждый из этих поганцев достаёт меня не меньше трёх дней!<br/>От такой новости лицо Азирафаэля вытянулось, он растерянно оглянулся на Кроули.<br/>— Значит, это всё-таки зависит от личной силы, — озвучил тот логичный вывод.<br/>Они с Азирафаэлем спорили на этот счёт. Отойдя от первого потрясения, ангел отчего-то решил, что на «срок жизни» мелюзги влияют главным образом чувства, а сила только на размер, но Кроули был с этим в корне не согласен. Разве справедливо, что того безумия, которое творилось в нём при одном только взгляде на ангела, хватило только на жалких десять часов?! Теперь вот ещё доказательств прибавилось. Кроули ни за что не поверил бы, что Гавриил мог быть влюблён сильнее него.<br/>— Интересно, а мои сколько продержатся? — задумчиво протянул Хастур, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, просто размышляя вслух.<br/>Вельзевул удивлённо воззрилась на него, будто только сейчас до конца осознала его присутствие и причину, из-за которой Хастур решил присоединиться к их компании.<br/>— Это будет зависеть от силы ангела, — поумерил его восторги Кроули.<br/>— Силы ангела?<br/>— Ну да, ангелочки-то от их слов получаются, демоны порождают демонят.<br/>Он кивнул в строну Азирафаэля, на плече которого по-прежнему восседал демонёнок.<br/>— Хм, верно…<br/>Лицо Хастура приобрело задумчивое выражение. При взгляде на столь титаническую работу мысли, у Кроули появилась весьма многообещающая идея.<br/>— Сила — это безумно важно, — объявил он, стараясь удержать на лице серьёзное выражение. — Вот, кстати, Михаил — очень сильный ангел.<br/>Азирафаэль, знакомый с ним не первую тысячу лет и моментально понявший, куда тот клонит, возмущённо уставился на друга, но Кроули предпочёл не заметить этого. Ему представилась возможность отомстить за так и не предоставленную уточку и за святую воду — наверняка холодную! — в которой его ангелу пришлось купаться. Кроули не собирался упускать такой шанс.<br/>— Михаил… — протянул Хастур и расплылся в улыбке.<br/>— А ещё она наверняка уже практически готова к тесному сотрудничеству с демонами. Не зря же именно ей тогда доверили принести воду.<br/>Вельзевул перевела взгляд на Кроули, и тот, пожав плечами, растянул губы в любезной улыбке.<br/>— Хастур просил у меня совета по выбору подходящего ангела, — пояснил он, — и раз уж Гавриил оказался занят…</p><p>Пока Вельзевул безрезультатно пыталась внушить Хастуру мысль о недопустимости увеличения поголовья ангелочков, Азирафаэль осторожно бочком приблизился к Кроули.<br/>— Зачем ты их сюда привёл? — прошипел он, будто именно у него тут имелась змеиная форма.<br/>— У меня не было выхода, — Кроули уже и сам почти поверил в это утверждение. — Вельзевул безумно хочет прекратить это — «избавиться от летучей заразы». Не смотри на меня так, это цитата.<br/>— Но почему? — в голосе Азирафаэля прозвучала мука, будто он действительно не понимал, как кому-то могли помешать ангелочки.<br/>— Она оказалась не согласна с твоим мнением про «ощущение счастья и заботы». Вельзевул, по её словам, ничего такого не испытывает. Подозреваю, и Гавриил тоже.<br/>— С чего ты взял? Мне кажется, ты не прав.<br/>Кроули возмущённо открыл рот, но слов не нашёл. Это насколько надо иметь толстые стёкла в розовых очках, чтобы не замечать очевидного? Он мотнул головой, предлагая ангелу продолжать, чем тот и воспользовался, облекая в слова свои абсурдные домыслы.<br/>— Всё возможно. У неё вполне могла вспыхнуть… — от одной только мысли об этом у Кроули заныли все зубы разом. — Не кривись! Вспыхнуть любовь к Гавриилу, — горячо прошептал Азирафаэль. — Ну, и у него тоже, — добавил он уже с гораздо большим сомнением. — Просто она ещё не смирилась со своими чувствами.<br/>— Знаешь, будь у меня чувства к Гавриилу, я бы тоже не торопился смиряться.<br/>— Потому что он ангел?<br/>Кроули вдруг усомнился в здоровье Азирафаэля. Это надо же такое ляпнуть! Демон поднял руку и прикоснулся ко лбу друга. Вроде бы не горячее обычного.<br/>— Причём тут это? В твоём случае мне это не помешало. Нет, я бы не стал торопиться, потому что он Гавриил. Тварь улыбчивая.<br/>Заслышав знакомые слова, из кармана Кроули высунул голову ангелочек, не так давно нашедший там политическое убежище. Ангелочек, подозрительно похожий на Гавриила.<br/>С другой стороны выглянул «Любимый», но тут же опять спрятался, не найдя для себя ничего интересного. И уж конечно, Азирафаэль никак не мог обойти вниманием это зрелище.<br/>Он посмотрел на один карман, на второй, а потом в шоке уставился на демона.<br/>— Это не то что ты думаешь, — поспешил уверить его Кроули. — Да что бы я с Гавриилом!.. — он постарался, чтобы в его голосе отразилось всё испытываемое в этот момент возмущение.<br/>Впрочем, его возглас не произвёл на ангела особого впечатления.<br/>— Не торопился бы смиряться, да?<br/>Кроули захотелось спрятаться под стол. Когда-то ему приходило в голову попробовать вызвать у Азирафаэля ревность. Дураком был, зато везучим — дальше размышлений дело так и не пошло. Ну как же хорошо, что меча сейчас здесь нет!<br/>Кроули слегка попятился и наткнулся на Вельзевул, которую привлёк его возмущённый возглас. Он отпрянул и невольно открыл ей обзор на виновника конфликта. Взгляд Вельзевул будто магнитом притянуло к ангелочку, который побледнел и начал оглядываться, ища пути к отступлению.<br/>Рассмотрев его, Вельзевул обратила внимание на Кроули.<br/>— Нет! Я просто…<br/>Что-то подсказало ему, помощь оказанная чужому ангелочку не станет достойным оправданием и вполне может при желании квалифицироваться как похищение.<br/>— Это… это не то, что вы подумали! — растерянно пробормотал он уже под двумя полными подозрений взглядами.<br/>И главное, в голове ни одной идеи!<br/>— И что же мы подумали?<br/>— Продолжай, нам очень интересно.<br/>Кроули с нарастающей паникой уставился на Азирафаэля и Вельзевул, так внезапно решивших объединиться.<br/>— Да я бы никогда! Ангел, ты мне веришь?<br/>— Цветочек? — пискнул виновник конфликта и, кажется, вознамерился упасть в обморок.<br/>Вельзевул поймала его за крыло и внимательно осмотрела покорно обвисшего летуна.<br/>— Этот мой, — вынуждена была признать она и милостиво бросила Кроули: — Ладно, живи.<br/>Тот облегчённо выдохнул. Правильно говорят, добрые дела не остаются безнаказанными. Чтобы он ещё хоть раз!<br/>Полный чего-то подозрительно напоминавшего «праведное возмущение», Кроули повернулся к Азирафаэлю.<br/>— Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать?!<br/>Кажется, сейчас было самое время обидеться и уйти в закат. Вот только, так со своим ангелом Кроули поступить не мог. Но хотя бы немного подуться он имеет право?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ангел бывает кусачий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафаэль как-то подозрительно быстро дал согласие навестить Адама. Кроули чувствовал подвох, а вот Вельзевул вполне удовлетворилась поспешным ответом и покинула их до утра. Нет, сначала она хотела отправиться в путь немедленно, но Азирафаэль резонно заметил, что Антихрист у них пока ребёнок и по ночам спит, а раньше они до Тедфилда не доберутся. Кроули мог бы поспорить — всего лишь час пути, а если ангел не будет кудахтать над ухом о превышении скорости, то и меньше. Да и вечер не такой уж поздний… Но Кроули промолчал, вовремя вспомнив, что очень сильно обижен. Ехать ему не хотелось, а если Азирафаэль решил отложить развязку назавтра, значит, ему это для чего-то нужно. Вот пусть сам и выкручивается.<br/>Вельзевул почти без споров согласилась. Забрав «Цветочек» у Кроули, она стала более покладистой и расслабленной. Улучшению её настроения могло способствовать и то, что нового «десанта» от Гавриила так и не случилось. Она коротко попрощалась и отбыла куда-то, любезно прихватив с собой Хастура.<br/>Кроули, уже целых двадцать минут не разговаривавший с Азирафаэлем, который так и не подумал извиниться за свои возмутительные подозрения, выразительно посмотрел на своего ангела и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Тот не стал делать вид, что не понял этой пантомимы.<br/>— Нам всё равно нужно поговорить с Адамом, дорогой. Ты обиделся?<br/>Он взял Кроули за локоть и направил друга в сторону спальни. Демон старательно промолчал, но сопротивляться не стал.<br/>— Обиделся, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Ладно, у меня есть пара идей, как загладить свою вину.<br/>Он повалил Кроули на кровать и расположился сверху, чтобы упрямый демон не вздумал сбежать.<br/>На то, чтобы «разговорить» Кроули, у него ушла одна минута.</p>
<p>На вкус Кроули утро наступило как-то слишком скоро. Он бы ещё повалялся в кровати, прижавшись к тёплому боку ангела. Вчерашние события на миг показались Кроули кошмарным сном. Один раз он устроил себе такой, чтобы понять, отчего о них так много болтают. Больше Кроули этот опыт не повторял.<br/>Но вдруг сейчас получилось случайно?<br/>— Пора вставать. Скоро вернутся твои вчерашние гости, — развеял его надежды Азирафаэль и сладко зевнул.<br/>— А может?.. — Кроули чуть сжал руку, перекинутую через живот ангела и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.<br/>— Желаешь встретить их небольшим и не слишком приличным представлением в постели?<br/>Вот чего-чего, а этого Кроули точно не хотел.<br/>— Ты совсем не волнуешься перед поездкой, — заметил он, погладив ангела по ребрам и заставив поёжиться. Одним из самых восхитительных открытий, совершённых им за последние дни, оказалась боязнь Азирафаэлем щекотки. Но сейчас ангел был явно не настроен играть, он поймал запястье Кроули и прижал его к своей груди, лишая манёвра.<br/>— У Адама уже есть опыт отказа Вельзевул даже в более серьёзных ситуациях. Он справится.<br/>— А если он не захочет справляться?<br/>Кроули считал своим долгом хотя бы намекнуть на подобный исход.<br/>— Захочет, — отмахнулся от его пессимистических прогнозов Азирафаэль. — Малыши не могут не нравиться.<br/>Кроули мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением. Вельзевул они точно не нравились. Да и он сам не был в таком уж восторге, скорее уж просто смирился с их наличием.<br/>Но, кажется, у ангела по этому поводу имелось своё особое мнение.</p>
<p>Стоило Кроули одеться и собраться с силами перед неизбежным, как Азирафаэль вдруг решил пойти против своей природы. Ангелам же положено быть добрыми, справедливыми и соблюдать договорённости?<br/>Кроули и сам когда-то принадлежал к ангельской братии, но, вот странность, в памяти у него с тех времён остались только яркие картинки, переполненные чем-то подозрительно похожим на счастье. Так обычно люди помнят о своём детстве.<br/>Но в любом случае, раньше Азирафаэль так себя не вёл. Он хотя бы делал вид, что очередная «оплошность» произошла случайно. Кроули никогда его не подлавливал на этом, предпочитая счастливого ангела пристыженному.<br/>Но сегодня Азирафаэль просто встал перед Кроули и, глядя ему в глаза, торжественно объявил:<br/>— Дорогой, — потом чуть угрожающе добавил: — Любимый. Милый.<br/>Кроули расслабился, не ожидая подвоха, но тут последовало продолжение:<br/>— Сладкий блинчик, — демон поперхнулся, но Азирафаэль остался невозмутим, — радость моя, единственный, родной, великолепный мой.<br/>Математика — наука точная, за это Кроули её и любил. Благодаря тесному знакомству с ней, он мог с уверенностью утверждать: ангелочков появилось заметно больше, чем нужно. С каких пор ангелы начали нарушать соглашения?<br/>Кроули открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться. Договаривались же — не больше трёх! — но был атакован мелюзгой, бросившейся знакомиться. Особенно усердствовал «Сладкий блинчик».<br/>— Не стоит воспринимать происходящее так эмоционально.<br/>— Эмоционально? — демон зашипел и взмахнул руками, чтобы разогнать нападавших, но те перегруппировались и снова пошли в атаку. Парочку ему удалось отбросить, но остальные вцепились в него мёртвой хваткой.<br/>— Не обижай малышей, змеюка очкастая! Ты же знаешь, нужно просто подождать, пока они привыкнут.<br/>— Трудно ждать, когда их столько! И кстати, ты что-то путаешь, ангел, змеи — кобры — бывают очковые.<br/>— Кобры, может, и очковые, а ты очкастая. Постой спокойно всего пару минут.<br/>Увлёкшись спором, они не заметили хлопка, и тоненький голос слегка неуверенно спросивший: «Змеюка очкастая?» — оказался для них сюрпризом.<br/>Кажется, мироздание посчитало эти слова вполне ласковым прозвищем, и Кроули обзавёлся ещё одним ангелочком.<br/>— Да ты шутишь? — возмутился он, посмотрев куда-то наверх, а потом перевёл взгляд на Азирафаэля. — Даже не надейся. Солнышко, ненаглядный, зараза белокрылая.<br/>Раздалось три хлопка.<br/>Кроули скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом уставился на Азирафаэля, показывая, что сам намерен придерживаться соглашения.<br/>Тем временем ангелочки закончили со знакомством и развили бурную деятельность. Четверо из них оккупировали карманы пиджака, а одного Кроули выловил из-за пазухи, куда тот попытался залезть, щекотно перебирая крылышками. Остальные равномерно рассредоточились вокруг головы демона и, кажется, вознамерились блюсти периметр.<br/>Кроули поймал взгляд Азирафаэля, брошенный на кухонный стол, где стояла баночка с зубочистками.<br/>— Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком?<br/>— Мне кажется, тебе бы пошла чадра, но за неимением оной…<br/>— Шутишь?<br/>— Шучу, — кивнул Азирафаэль и вооружил свою мини армию зубочистками. Очень острыми зубочистками.</p>
<p>Вельзевул прибыла точно в назначенный срок и, войдя в магазинчик, попыталась закрыть дверь перед носом у Хастура, но не преуспела. Кажется, ей также не удалось и переубедить герцога преисподней в необходимости сокращения поголовья ангелочков. Желательно до нуля.<br/>— Доброе утро, — Азирафаэль предпочитал быть вежливым в любых ситуациях. Кроули промычал что-то похожее на приветствие и с тоской подумал о предстоящем пути в Тедфилд.<br/>Впрочем, действительность с лихвой переплюнула все его опасения.<br/>Началось всё с того, что Азирафаэль не разрешил оставить ораву ангелочков дома, и они, облепив Кроули со всех сторон, принялись отгонять представителей из выводка Вельзевул. Как в таких условиях вести машину?<br/>Азирафаэль вздохнул и вынес из магазинчика корзинку. Один строгий взгляд Вельзевул, и все её ангелочки переместились туда, набившись, как пассажиры в переполненном автобусе. Азирафаэль снова вздохнул и вынес корзину побольше.<br/>Кроули он почему-то ни одной не предложил, и ангелочки расселись у него по карманам и плечам. «Сладкий блинчик» устроился на макушке, вцепившись в чёлку. Кроули понял, что доберётся до Тедфилда в самые короткие сроки, поставив рекорд скорости.<br/>Хастур и Вельзевул расположились на заднем сиденье. Корзину, полную ангелочков, Вельзевул сначала поставила на сиденье, но, заметив хищный взгляд Хастура, забрала к себе на колени.<br/>Ну и конечно, стереосистема «Бентли» не нашла другого времени, чтобы взбеситься, принявшись бесконечно крутить «We are the champions». Неплохая композиция, но не после сто пятого повторения! Нет, когда песня пошла на третий круг, Хастур попробовал выразить то ли протест, то ли недоумение такой бедностью репертуара, но, кажется, выбрал не те выражения. Откуда-то из-под заднего сидения вылез ремень безопасности, которого там никогда и не было, и пристегнул демона покрепче. Тот неосмотрительно дёрнулся и познакомился со вторым ремнём.<br/>— С тех пор как Адам восстановил машину, она стала довольно… — Азирафаэль помялся, не желая разделить судьбу Хастура. К нему «Бентли» благоволил, но расслабляться не следовало. — Довольно самостоятельной.<br/>— Ты хотел сказать своевольной, ангел, — хмыкнул Кроули.<br/>— Это ты ещё не видел, что Антихрист сделал с Адской Гончей, — мрачно заметила Вельзевул, покосившись на Хастура, потихоньку начинавшего синеть.<br/>«А ты собрался встречаться с ним добровольно!» — осталось несказанным.<br/>Оставшаяся часть в пути прошла в молчании.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. В гостях у Антихриста. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адам в компании Адской Гончей встретил их недалеко от Тедфилда. Он стоял у дороги и жевал травинку. Весь его вид просто кричал, лучше дела на свете не найти, как ни старайся.<br/>Бобик тоже был занят, он с азартом раскапывал чью-то нору. Земля с клочьями травы фонтаном летела у него из-под лап. С таким энтузиазмом через некоторое время Бобик рисковал докопаться до своего прежнего дома в Аду. Ну, или до туннеля тибетцев, если Адам после отмены Апокалипсиса по забывчивости оставил в округе один-другой.<br/>— Ты его предупредил? — возмущённо спросил Кроули, не ожидавший от друга такого коварства, остальные демоны обвиняюще уставились на Азирафаэля. Вот и доверяй после этого ангелам!<br/>Тот, мельком взглянув в зеркало и встретившись глазами с Вельзевул, чуть поёжился.<br/>— Конечно, предупредил. Нехорошо сваливаться как снег на голову. У мальчика могли быть планы.<br/>— У мальчика… — проворчала Вельзевул, посильней прижав к себе попискивающую на разные лады корзинку.<br/>— О наших проблемах ты его тоже предупредил?<br/>Азирафаэль покосился на Кроули. Судя по его виду, виноватым он себя не ощущал. Интересно, что хуже: внезапно удивлённый Антихрист или извещённый заранее и успевший всё обдумать? Кроули опасался обоих вариантов.<br/>— Я сказал, что мы будем не одни, — дал расплывчатый ответ ангел, но на выяснение подробностей времени совсем не осталось.<br/>Кроули притормозил рядом с Адамом и ещё пару секунд просто сидел, поглаживая руль и собираясь с духом. Остальные тоже отчего-то не спешили выходить.<br/>Бобик отвлёкся от своего занятия и коротко гавкнул, желая поторопить гостей хозяина. Наверняка у него на сегодняшнее утро имелись грандиозные планы. В конце концов, он ещё не всех кошек успел облаять, не всех голубей напугать, не все кости погрызть, не все заборы пометить. Даже демонам не рекомендуется заставлять Адских Гончих ждать, и Кроули открыл дверь.<br/>— Привет, — сказал Адам и, приветственно махнув рукой, улыбнулся. — Как дела?<br/>— Неплохо, — ответил ему Азирафаэль, выходя из машины и даря ответную улыбку. От остальных реакции не последовало, хотя они тоже покинули салон Бентли. — Знакомься, это Хастур. Вельзевул ты уже видел.<br/>Адам осмотрел демонов с головы до ног и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.<br/>— А да, помню. У вас ещё муха на голове была. Большая такая.<br/>Вельзевул, которая в это раз не стала специально «наряжаться» — не на войну всё-таки ехали! — коротко кивнула.<br/>Кроули помахал рукой и нацепил на лицо оскал, заменивший сегодня радостную улыбку. Волосы у него на голове зашевелились, и из них вылез растрёпанный ангелочек. В дороге его слегка укачало, и он затих, но сейчас решил, что пришло время приступить к активным действиям.<br/>— Сладкий блинчик! — решительно пискнул ангелочек и полетел знакомиться.<br/>Это словно послужило сигналом для его собратьев. Остальные ангелочки тоже встали на крыло и ринулись к Антихристу одной плотной гомонящей стайкой. По природе ангелочки были очень общительными и не упускали случая завести новое знакомство. Стайка Вельзевул покинула корзину и тоже приняла участие в полной дружелюбия атаке.<br/>Среди такого скопления белокрылой мелюзги три демонёнка смотрелись не слишком внушительно, но готовились побороться за свои права. Кроули даже пожалел на мгновение, что не поддался на провокацию Азирафаэля и не увеличил их число хотя бы до десятка, но демонята, пихнув там, поднырнув тут, ущипнув конкурента за пухлый бочок или дёрнув за волосы, довольно быстро пробились в первые ряды.<br/>Ангелочки не обошли вниманием и Бобика — правда, совсем уж близко подлетать не стали, — а тот радостно облаял их, не сделав ни одной попытки поймать.<br/>— Ой, — сказал Адам, когда чуть пришёл в себя от удивления. — Что это?<br/>Кроули застыл не в силах пошевелиться. Все мысли, кроме одной, замерли у него в голове, только эта — самая паническая — продолжала бесконечно кружить, как заевшая пластинка. «Кажется, у нас проблемы».<br/>Мухи над головой у Вельзевул замолкли и, сложив крылышки, дружно упали на землю. Видимо, их хозяйка сделала тот же вывод.</p>
<p>В первый раз за всё время их знакомства Кроули наблюдал, как у ангела дёргается уголок глаза. Очень человеческая реакция. Впрочем, в стрессовых ситуациях случалось тело ненадолго брало верх, и требовалось сделать усилие, чтобы взять его обратно под контроль.<br/>Кроули покосился на Вельзевул, кажется, вплотную приблизившуюся к инфаркту, потом на Хастура, но тот, напротив, выглядел неожиданно довольным.<br/>— Разве это не твоя работа?<br/>Адам чуть удивлённо приоткрыл рот и отрицательно замотал головой, немного напуганный этим предположением.<br/>Такие разговоры лучше вести сидя, меньше вероятность, что ноги подкосятся в самый ответственный момент. Кроули снял очки и потёр глаза. Почему они с ангелом посчитали случившееся результатом общения с Антихристом? Никто ведь из них так ничего толком не вспомнил.<br/>— Точно? — растерянно переспросил Кроули. — Раньше подобного эффекта от общения демонов с ангелами не наблюдалось! И только после нашей прошлой встречи… — он махнул рукой в сторону мелюзги, которая, закончив знакомство, разлеталась кто куда. Осталось только несколько самых общительных.<br/>Адам задумался. Бобик окончательно забросил раскопки и, сев рядом с хозяином, почесал задней лапой за ухом. Кроули совершенно не к месту подумал, а живут ли на Адских Гончих блохи? Или на них селятся Адские Блохи?<br/>Мозгу, кажется, надоело напрягаться, представляя ужасы, и он предпочёл переключиться на всякую ерунду.<br/>— Специально я точно ничего такого не делал, — озвучил результат своих размышлений Адам, — но мы тогда немного поспорили… Помните?<br/>— В том-то и дело, что нет!<br/>— А-а-а… — Адам немного смутился. — Ну, поспорили, кхм… Немного…<br/>— О чём хоть? — обречённо спросил Кроули. Догадки у них с Азирафаэлем были, но в свете новых открытий они могли оказаться весьма далёкими от реальности.<br/>— Мне никто ничего не говорит… ну, о сексе, — почти шепотом закончил Адам и покраснел. — А ребята… В общем, я уверен, что они неправы!<br/>Логично, однажды так или иначе беседы Этих обо всём на свете обязаны были свернуть и в подобную сторону. Но разве мало источников информации, кроме ангела и демона, которые и половые признаки-то иметь не обязаны?<br/>— Интернет же есть, — простонал Кроули. — Один запрос в поиске, и вы бы узнали даже то, чего не хотели знать.<br/>— Интернет?<br/>Адам хлопнул густыми ресницами. Кажется, до этого благословенного городка цивилизация докатилась лишь частично.<br/>— О-о-о! — простонал Кроули, но тему оставил. Приобщение Антихриста к Интернету могло стать деянием не менее эпичным, чем распространение яблок среди населения Рая. Поучаствовав во втором, Кроули не хотел иметь к первому никакого отношения. Требовалось срочно предложить другой вариант. — Хорошо, а спросить у родителей ты не пробовал?<br/>— Разве они знают? — вполне искренне удивился Адам.<br/>— Как минимум, догадываются. Откуда-то же у них появился сын.<br/>— А разве не из?.. — Адам указал взглядом вниз, где по его мнению сейчас находился Сатана.<br/>— Тебя подменили, а не подбросили, — напомнил ему Кроули, осознавая, что умудрился выбрать даже более скользкую тему, чем предыдущая.<br/>— Тогда да… но как-то… Не могу же я подойти и прямо так?.. — Адам растерянно посмотрел на него из-под густой чёлки. У Кроули появилось впечатление, что один раз это уже с ним происходило. Может, не дословно, но они уже вели подобную беседу.<br/>— Хорошо, а книжки? — уцепился за следующий вариант Кроули. — Разве нет никаких книг для детей по этому вопросу?<br/>— Так я потому и позвонил Азирафаэлю, — обрадовался Адам, выбравшись из болота неловких недомолвок на твёрдую почву собственных решений, которые считал вполне логичными и правильными. — У него же книжный магазин.<br/>— У меня в магазине ничего такого нет! — немного нервно возмутился Азирафаэль. Кроули вспомнил, как ангел рассказывал ему о визите Гавриила и о «порнографии» и внезапно развеселился.<br/>— Да, ты в прошлый раз так и сказал. Но я подумал… Может, вы и так ответите? Вы же парочка и вообще… Ну, и слово за слово… Но я ничего такого не делал, даже не думал об этом, просто разозлился.<br/>Кроули подозревал, что если бы Адам сознательно пожелал им чего-то определенного, кто-нибудь из них с Азирафаэлем — а то и оба! — испытали бы все прелести человеческой беременности. Так что всё сложилось не так уж и плохо.<br/>Адам протянул руку и к ней, как голуби на хлебные крошки, слетелась мелюзга.<br/>— Они милые, — он ласково улыбнулся, и Азирафаэль бросил на Кроули победный взгляд: — Особенно чёрненькие.<br/>Хастур навострил уши и приобрёл подозрительно задумчивый вид. Как бы к его желаниям не добавился ещё и выводок демонят.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. В гостях у Антихриста. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Это ваши дети?<br/>Кроули поморщился, но куда деваться, вопрос просто напрашивался сам собой. Он ведь и сам первым делом подумал именно об этом.  Ангелочки Азирафаэля - кудрявые и пухленькие - имели такой же как и у создателя цвет волос, а его демонята щеголяли змеиными глазками. Хорошо хоть без тёмных очков. А ещё они были рыжими, что особенно умиляло Азирафаэля. А так никакого сходства!<br/>- Не совсем, - поспешил ответить  Азирафаэль, чуть прикусив губу от смущения. Он обернулся по сторонам, но остальные его попутчики молчали, будто набрав в рот воды. Сами напросились, у них был шанс объяснить всё по-своему. - Это овеществленные ласковые слова. Зримое доказательство чувств и напоминание о любви и заботе.<br/>Вельзевул пробормотала себе под нос что-то ругательное, но громко возражать не стала.<br/>- Здорово, - восхитился Адам. - Я тоже таких хочу.<br/>- И я, - поддакнул ему Хастур, чем тут же заработал рассерженный взгляд начальницы.<br/>- Они... - Азирафаэль бросил панический взгляд по сторонам, но даже Кроули отчего-то не поспешил ему на помощь. - Они появляются у ангелов с демонами после тесного общения. Очень тесного, - почти шёпотом закончил он и добавил: - И живут они очень недолго...<br/>- Это нехорошо.<br/>Адам нахмурился. Осталось неясно, что ему не понравилось: малый срок существования ангелочков или способ их появления на свет. Кроули решил не уточнять. Мало ли.<br/>Он вообще слушал разговор вполуха, полностью положившись на ангела. У него сейчас было дело поважнее, Кроули пытался не выпустить из кармана "Змеюку очкастую" и одновременно высматривал "Заразу белокрылую ", чтобы отловить и его тоже.  Что-то подсказывало ему - именно они сейчас как никто другой способны испортить благостный образ, созданный Азирафаэлем.<br/>Правда, одного Кроули не учёл - если гадость может случиться, она обязательно произойдёт. Гавриил обладал редким чувством момента. Раздалось знакомое потрескивание, и Вельзевул тихо зарычала сквозь зубы. На этот раз через портал пролетело всего три ангелочка. Гавриил - не Азирафаэль, видимо, придумать столько не повторяющихся ласковых слов для него оказалось непосильной задачей.<br/>- Малышка, - радостно пискнул первый ангелочек. - Ненасытная моя, - поддержал его второй, заставив Адама покраснеть. Всё-таки он оставался подростком. - Нежная девочка.<br/>"Девочки" Вельзевул стерпеть уже не смогла. Схватив  ангелочка и сдавив до лёгкого выпучивания глазок, она поднесла его к лицу.<br/>- Не болтай.<br/>Ангелочек быстро-быстро закивал, не в силах остановиться.<br/>Портал ещё работал, явно ожидая чего-то. Может быть, "ответного послания"? Вельзевул усмехнулась и, отпустив ангелочка, обрётшего непривычную молчаливость, объявила:<br/>- Зараза прилипчивая!<br/>Раздался хлопок. Демонёнок обменялся взглядами со своей создательницей и, отобрав зубочистку у одного из ангелочков Азирафаэля с боевым воплем ринулся в портал как на штурм цитадели. Стоило ему пролететь барьер, как портал схлопнулся.<br/>Адам вопросительно посмотрел на Азирафаэля.<br/>- Это она ласково, - слегка занервничав, пояснил тот.<br/>- Можно сказать, любя, - поддержал его Кроули. Уж он-то знал, как выражалась Вельзевул в гневе. Он прекратил удерживать "Змеюку". Его наличие никого теперь не удивит.<br/>Ангелочек выбрался из кармана и, напоследок мстительно укусив Кроули за руку, полетел к Азирафаэлю. Ябедничать. Всё-таки от имени зависит многое! Не зря Кроули когда-то сделал всё, чтобы сменить своё на более благозвучное.<br/>- Так ты не знаешь, как их отменить? - озвучила общее опасение Вельзевул, в упор глядя на Антихриста.<br/>- Не знаю, - легко согласился Адам, - но можно поэкспериментировать.<br/>- Поэкспериментировать? - хрипло переспросил Кроули. Идей Антихриста он опасался. Одни конфеты вместо атомных реакторов чего стоили! Кроули когда-то изучил вопрос ядерной энергетики, заподозрив, что там скрыты неплохие возможности сделать одну-другую гадость, чтобы потом, слегка преувеличив и напустив тумана, описать их в отчёте. Но вникнув, быстро охладел к этой идее. За устроенный раньше срока Апокалипсис, его бы по голове не погладили, ему бы эту голову оторвали, а он всё-таки не гидра.<br/>Адам же, не задумываясь, вмешался в столь сложные системы, и у него даже получилось... в тот раз, но в следующий метод "делаем, а потом думаем" может и не сработать.<br/>К тому же, Кроули предвидел, место первого подопытного достанется ему.<br/>- Может, не надо?<br/>- Трус, - тихо бросила ему в спину Вельзевул.<br/>- Я не трус, - вскинулся Кроули, но, взглянув на Адама, вынужден был признать: - Но я боюсь.<br/>Он нервно улыбнулся и, подхватив Вельзевул под локоток, увлёк её в сторону.<br/>- Эксперименты - это не самая лучшая затея, - прошипел он, обернувшись и наградив всех ещё одной улыбкой. Губы, кажется, намертво свело от чрезмерных усилий. - Сейчас мелюзга появляется просто так, но где гарантия, что после какого-нибудь неудачного эксперимента её не придётся рожать в прямом смысле этого слова?<br/>Вельзевул обдумала возможное развитие событий с самым серьёзным выражением лица и заключила:<br/>- Я не против, пусть рожает.<br/>А вот этого-то Кроули и не учёл. Вельзевул с её архангелом договорённостями не утруждались. Главным производителем ангелочков, а так же занозой в заднице у них являлся Гавриил, и его действительно было не жалко. Сама Вельзевул плодить демонят  не собиралась. Она же не заключала соглашение "три в день: не больше, но и не меньше"! А вот Кроули эти обязательные демонята уже не казались такими уж необременительными.<br/>- Ошибка в ходе эксперимента может стать и более глобальной. Вдруг Антихрист что-нибудь напутает, и болтать будет Гавриил, а рожать вы?<br/>Коварство  - это просто второе имя Кроули. Так же как повышенная находчивость и изворотливость в трудных ситуациях.<br/>- Значит, пусть не путает!<br/>- Мы сейчас об одном и том же Антихристе говорим? - невинно поинтересовался Кроули. Ничего порочащего Адама он не знал, но и о его аккуратности легенды тоже не ходили. Да и не врал Кроули, просто невинный вопрос. Разве нельзя уточнить на всякий случай? Но на Вельзевул это отчего-то произвело тягостное впечатление. Не то чтобы Кроули на это не рассчитывал...<br/>- Но так оставлять тоже нельзя! - громко возмутилась она.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. У нас тут не демократия! Часть1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Остальные заинтересованные лица, заслышав её возглас, подошли ближе.<br/>— Почему нельзя? — не смог не поучаствовать в дискуссии Азирафаэль. Кроули давно заметил за ним привычку в упор не видеть опасностей и переть на них с грацией носорога. Довольно часто это срабатывало, но сейчас ему, как единственному ангелу в компании, лучше было бы не высовываться.<br/>— А ты вообще молчи, пернатый святоша! — Вельзевул резко обернулась. — Все прекрасно понимают, ты поехал, только чтобы сказать нет!<br/>Кроули чуть сместился, заняв более удобную позицию. В случае неблагоприятного развития событий, ему хотелось иметь возможность выхватить своего ангела из-под удара.<br/>Азирафаэль чуть побледнел, но спорить не стал. Да и кто бы ему поверил, вздумай он утверждать, что согласен поддержать требования Вельзевул?<br/>— Ты права. Я поехал попросить малышам срок жизни подлинней.<br/>Вельзевул подавилась воздухом от такой наглости, а Кроули онемел, не в силах осмыслить новую напасть. Такими планами ангел с ним не делился. Наверное, вполне справедливо подозревал, что друг будет против.<br/>Нет, если увеличить срок до суток или до двух, это ещё не очень страшно, но Кроули подозревал, «подлинней» из уст Азирафаэля подразумевало несколько иное толкование. Когда дойдёт до дела, ангелу и тысячи лет окажется мало. Сколько же мелюзги они тогда наплодят? Стаи закроют солнце и вполне потянут на ещё одну «казнь египетскую».<br/>— Их надо убрать! — наконец отошла от удивления Вельзевул.<br/>— Оставить! — возразил Азирафаэль и улыбнулся, не приняв во внимание, что этот метод у него хоть и срабатывал, но только на одном единственном вполне конкретном демоне.<br/>— Убрать! — жужжание мух стало угрожающим.<br/>— Да зачем?! — в сердцах воскликнул Азирафаэль, окончательно забыв об осторожности. — Они вам не нравятся — хотя как их можно не любить? — но ведь малыши появляются только от ласковых слов партнёра и только после секса. Пусть первое вы проконтролировать не в состоянии, но второе-то вам доступно. А значит, что?<br/>— Что? — переспросила Вельзевул и оскалилась в ласковой улыбке. Так улыбаются тигры перед обедом.<br/>Кроули захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться. Альфа Центавра подошла бы идеально. Увы, но Азирафаэль от улыбки Вельзевул только приободрился. Кроули всегда поражался, насколько глупо иногда вёл себя ангел. И это при его-то уме!<br/>— Значит, достаточно вам исключить из жизни секс, и ангелочки больше не появятся.<br/>Бобик коротко гавкнул, будто подтверждая, что он полностью согласен с постановкой вопроса. Или желая сказать: «Ну и дурак!»?<br/>— Вот как раз секс мне нравится, но без спецэффектов. Хотя… — Вельзевул снова улыбнулась, на этот раз проняло даже Азирафаэля. — Может, просто поменять любовника?<br/>— Не самое плохое решение, — осторожно согласился Азирафаэль, начиная подозревать подвох.<br/>— И для надёжности неплохо бы в этот раз выбрать не ангела?<br/>— Ну… наверное, — в голосе Азирафаэля прибавилось подозрений. Демоны — существа коварные, как он мог об этом забыть?<br/>— У меня есть отличная кандидатура, — Вельзевул демонстративно уставилась на Кроули, который слегка попятился от такого пристального внимания. Он чуть втянул голову в плечи, мечтая стать как можно менее заметным. На нём как по команде скрестились взгляды всех присутствующих. Кроули тут же безумно захотелось превратиться в змею и уползти куда-нибудь подальше.<br/>С лица Азирафаэля сползла улыбка. Он посмотрел на демонёнка у себя на плече, потом на Кроули, снова на демонёнка, потом снова на Кроули… Его явно терзали нешуточные муки выбора.<br/>Кроули начал волноваться. Разве непонятно, что без него вообще никаких демонят не будет? Где Азирафаэль собирается взять себе другого любовника-демона? Тут взгляд Кроули упал на Хастура, пока ещё не пристроенного в хорошие руки и активно мечтающего об ангелочках. Внезапно, Кроули понял утреннее поведение Азирафаэля. Ему тоже захотелось наплодить побольше демонят, но выдать им не зубочистки, а напёрстки со святой водой.<br/>Кстати, о Хастуре.<br/>— Я здесь не единственный не ангел, — как бы между прочим заметил Кроули.<br/>Адам с Бобиком попятились, а Хастура от такой чести слегка перекосило.<br/>— Ну нет! — он протестующе взмахнул руками. — Я ангелочков хочу!<br/>Азирафаэль выпрямился, будто палку проглотил.<br/>— Хорошо, я снимаю вопрос о продлении срока жизни малышей.<br/>— Мало, — нащупав слабину, Вельзевул тут же вознамерилась выжать из ситуации всё возможное. — Давай, лучше ты поддержишь моё требование?<br/>Азирафаэль снова замер, беспомощно глядя на Кроули. В его взгляде отразилась вся скорбь мира, будто прямо перед ним маленький пушистый котёнок нагадил на самый ценный фолиант. Демон не стал дожидаться требований что-нибудь придумать и шагнул ближе.<br/>— А кто сказал, что я соглашусь? — спросил он, преодолев последний внутренний барьер. В конце концов, он уже давно не работает на Ад, да и к мелюзге привык. Не так уж эти надоеды и плохи.<br/>Вельзевул наградила его тяжёлым взглядом, словно желая вбить им предателя в землю по плечи.<br/>— Ты против раз и навсегда избавиться от этих паразитов?<br/>Не самый удачный выбор слов. Кроули поморщился.<br/>— Они не паразиты! — возразил он.<br/>— Я против! — практически одновременно выпалил Хастур. — Против, — повторил он. — И подольше пожить им тоже не помешает.<br/>— Даже если в результате экспериментов тебе потом придётся их самостоятельно рожать? — озвучила Вельзевул так поразивший её аргумент, но на Хастура тот не произвёл должного впечатления.<br/>— Справлюсь, — отмахнулся он.<br/>Такому поразительному ответу удивились не только демоны. Даже Бобик посмотрел на Хастура как на сумасшедшего и пересел поближе к хозяину, желая то ли защитить, то ли сам ища защиты.<br/>— Но зачем они тебе? — озвучил общее недоумение Азирафаэль.<br/>— Зачем-зачем… — чуть смущённо проворчал Хастур. — Для гадания.<br/>Присутствующие переглянулись, такого ответа не ожидал никто.<br/>— Для какого гадания?<br/>— Буду обрывать им перышки из крыльев и гадать: «Разорвать — задушить — сжечь — запытать — разорвать — задушить — сжечь — запытать…», пока ангелочек не кончится.<br/>Хастур обвёл взглядом шокированных собеседников и довольно хмыкнул. Поражена была даже Вельзевул. Она машинально поймала ближайшего ангелочка и отправила его себе за пазуху, даже не заметив, что тот оказался подозрительно светловолос и кучеряв.<br/>— Шутка, — торжественно объявил Хастур и непонятно добавил: — Одно большое авокадо. А ещё говорят, что это у меня нет чувства юмора.<br/>Азирафаэль несмело улыбнулся, не зная, как реагировать на такое заявление. Правда, один вопрос так и остался невыясненным.<br/>— И всё-таки зачем тебе ангелочки?<br/>— Они будут меня любить, — буркнул Хастур, когда уже пропала последняя надежда на ответ.<br/>— Но демонам же это не нужно! — не удержавшись воскликнул Азирафаэль и поймал три обиженных взгляда от этих самых демонов, не оценивших такой подход. Вельзевул фыркнула, Кроули по давней привычке промолчал, только улыбнулся чуть вымученно, а вот Хастур — простой и незамысловатый, как удар в челюсть, — мерзко усмехнулся и спросил:<br/>— Да ну? Тогда точно для гадания.<br/>— Да какая разница? — Кроули положил ладонь на плечо Азирафаэля, чтобы отвлечь от бесполезного спора. — Это будут его ангелочки. Пусть что хочет с ними, то и делает.<br/>— Но, Кроули, так нельзя! А если это правда про гадание?<br/>— Ты же сам говорил, что они не могут не нравиться. Говорил? Говорил. А значит, всё будет нормально.<br/>— Так вы закончили ругаться или нет? — спросил забытый в пылу спора Адам, заставив собравшихся устыдиться. Главным образом Азирафаэля, но и демоны почувствовали что-то похожее на смущение.<br/>— Закончили. Убирай, — поспешила потребовать Вельзевул.<br/>— Я против, — тут же выступил вперёд Азирафаэль, высвободив локоть из хватки Кроули.<br/>— И я, — поддержал ангела Хастур.<br/>Кроули помялся, у него-то сомнения как раз имелись. Пока количество ангелочков не превышало критического порога, они ему даже нравились. Во всяком случае, если и раздражали, то не слишком сильно. Но ангел уже показал, как относится к договорённостям.<br/>С другой стороны, экспериментов на себе Кроули по-прежнему не приветствовал.<br/>— И я, — вздохнул он не слишком уверенно. К чему лишние размышления, если другого ответа Азирафаэль ему всё равно не простит?<br/>— Я тоже против, — раздался позади них голос Гавриила.<br/>Вельзевул резко обернулась и вперилась в архангела разъярённым взглядом. Когда только явиться успел? И ведь совершенно незаметно! Или они были слишком увлечены спором, чтобы обращать внимание на мелочи в виде молний среди ясного неба? Интересно, давно он за ними наблюдает?<br/>Гавриил широко улыбнулся. На лицах двух демонят, летавших рядом с ним, эта улыбка отразилась как в зеркале. Сразу видно, дурное влияние на неокрепшие умы. Один из демонят — с подозрительно знакомой зубочисткой в руках, — поймав взгляд Вельзевул, неловко пожал плечами.<br/>— Конечно, я очень рад был услышать, что наше общение для тебя дорого, но в данном вопросе согласиться с тобой не могу. Кажется, ты в меньшинстве, драгоценная.<br/>Раздался хлопок, но Вельзевул не обратила внимания на увеличение числа своих ангелочков.<br/>— У нас тут не демократия! — процедила она, остановившись перед Гавриилом и задрав голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.<br/>— Вот именно, — кивнул Адам, о котором опять умудрились забыть в пылу дискуссии.<br/>Наступила тревожная тишина. Оккультные сущности переглянулись с эфирными, даже ангелочки с демонятами умолкли. Кажется, они умудрились вывести из себя Антихриста.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. У нас тут не демократия! Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И какое же ты принял решение? — спросил Азирафаэль, поняв, что больше желающих прояснить ситуацию нет. Ну, или они очень стесняются.<br/>— Они классные, — расплывчато ответил Адам и пощекотал одного из демонят, устроившегося у него на плече, — и милые, а главное, у них есть шанс научить вас договариваться друг с другом.<br/>Вельзевул что-то промычала себе под нос и, скривившись, будто у неё прихватило все зубы разом, сжала кулаки. Ей на плечи легли ладони Гавриила, но никакого успокоительного эффекта это не возымело.<br/>— Руки убрал, — процедила Вельзевул и дополнила просьбу хорошим пинком в лодыжку, что чуть притушило сияние широкой улыбки Гавриила.<br/>— Конечно, драгоценная, — архангел разжал ладони, за что тут же получил ещё один пинок. — Ох, на тебя не угодишь.<br/>— Придурок.<br/>Раздался хлопок, появившийся демонёнок, мгновенно оценив напряжённую обстановку, с писком «Придурок!» спрятался за плечом Гавриила.<br/>— Это она любя, — пробормотал Кроули в ответ на требовательный взгляд Адама. И почему он должен давать объяснение появлению чужих демонят?<br/>Гавриил раскрыл крылья и преградил ими дорогу Вельзевул, которая собралась отойти от него куда-нибудь подальше.<br/>— Крылья убрал, — скомандовала та. Удара, впрочем, не последовало, и Гавриил не стал поддаваться на провокации.<br/>— Слишком много требований. Считай, что я растерялся.<br/>Кажется, под защитой крыльев он снова обнял Вельзевул, но Кроули мог и ошибиться. Новых возражений так и не последовало.<br/>Адам уставился на них во все глаза. Наверное, для него это тоже стало неожиданностью. Кроули вот совсем не стремился увидеть брачные танцы в исполнении этой парочки.<br/>— Ага… да… — пробормотал Адам, но потом всё же поймал потерянную мысль. — Но так всё же оставлять нельзя.<br/>Тут уже напрягся Азирафаэль, и Кроули поспешил взять его за руку. Ему даже думать не хотелось, как он будет утешать ангела, если мелюзга всё-таки пропадёт.<br/>— Поэтому, — продолжил Адам, — лучше, чтобы ваши малыши не появлялись, если тот, для кого они предназначены, их не хочет.<br/>Не самое плохое решение, на взгляд Кроули, могло быть и хуже. Ладонь Азирафаэля тоже заметно расслабилась.<br/>— И как же это нежелание должно выражаться? — тут же поинтересовалась Вельзевул.<br/>— Никак, — пожал плечами Адам. — Просто надо по-настоящему не хотеть.<br/>Улыбка Гавриила стала ещё шире, а вот лицо Вельзевул приобрело довольно кислое выражение. Хотя казалось бы, чего-то подобного она ведь и добивалась?<br/>— И когда это будет сделано?<br/>— Уже.<br/>— Услада очей моих, — с удовольствием произнёс Гавриил и сдул одну из мух, которая решила усесться ему на нос.<br/>Раздался хлопок.<br/>— Не сработало? — с надеждой спросила Вельзевул. Мрачно покосившись на нового ангелочка.<br/>— Сработало, — не согласился Адам. — Искренней не хотеть надо.<br/>Самодовольное выражение на лице Гавриила порождало только одно желание — дать в челюсть. Странно, что Вельзевул смогла удержаться.<br/>Кроули бросил все силы на подавление улыбки, а вот Азирафаэль не стал себя утруждать.<br/>— Может, до дома подождём? — Кроули почувствовал, что сейчас проверку устроят и ему.<br/>— Зачем ждать, ненаглядный?<br/>Раздался хлопок. Вельзевул и Кроули переглянулись. Ну хоть рожать не пришлось и то хорошо. Нужно ценить жизнь и за малые радости. Иногда достаточно мысленно заглянуть в одну из предполагаемых вероятностей развития событий, чтобы по достоинству оценить то, что всё осталось по-прежнему.<br/>— А число этих… существ никак нельзя ограничить? — вздохнув, спросила Вельзевул, и Кроули замер в ожидании ответа. Его тоже очень волновал ответ на этот вопрос.<br/>— Можно, но я не буду, — разбил их надежды Адам и, подняв палку, кинул её. Бобик с радостным лаем ринулся следом. — Я же говорил, вам нужно научиться договариваться.<br/>Может, кому и нужно учиться, а Кроули все шесть тысяч лет только этим и занимался.<br/>— Мы уже. Только вот некоторые ангелы не соблюдают договор, — наябедничал он, всё ещё немного обиженный на столь наглый отход от пункта «не больше трёх». Скулы Азирафаэля окрасились в нежный розовый цвет. Ангел чуть отвернулся и, кажется, будь его воля, вообще по привычке сделал бы вид, что не знаком с этим наглым демоном.<br/>Адам пожал плечами, практически потеряв интерес к беседе. Он забрал у донельзя оживлённого Бобика добытую палку и снова бросил её.<br/>— Попробуйте ещё раз, потом ещё и ещё. Столько раз, сколько потребуется. Всё в ваших руках.<br/>Вельзевул открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но не успела и слова сказать, как крылья вокруг неё сомкнулись сильнее, будто желая оградить от чего-то.<br/>— По-моему, нам пора, дорогая. Аудиенция явно подошла к концу.<br/>— Я ещё не закончила!<br/>— У нас тут не демократия, — радостно передразнил её Гавриил, довольно улыбнувшись, и сотворил портал. Похоже, у него появилась любимая фраза. — Заглянешь ко мне в гости? А то всё я к тебе, да я к тебе.<br/>Вельзевул развернулась и, мрачно посмотрев на него, кивнула. Заметив это, её ангелочки дружно устремились в портал, вполне резонно рассудив, что их могут попытаться забыть в Тедфилде. Умные тварюшки.<br/>Кроули покосился на Хастура, надеясь, что тот сейчас тоже куда-нибудь исчезнет. Не рассчитывает же он и обратный путь провести в их компании?<br/>Хастур в ответ ухмыльнулся, явно готовый на всё, чтобы сделать гадость ближнему, особенно Кроули, но, взглянув на Бентли, поёжился и исчез в клубах едкого дыма, переместившись сразу в Ад.<br/>Азирафаэль попрощался с Адамом, которому явно не терпелось вплотную заняться своими важными мальчишескими делами, и направился к машине. Он поманил выводок своих ангелочков и демонят и указал им на опустевшую корзину, они без возражений принялись её обживать. Кроули же немного задержался, ему не давал покоя один вопрос.<br/>— А если бы ты всё-таки решил избавиться от мелюзги… То у тебя уже были идеи, как это сделать?<br/>Адам с тоской посмотрел на Бобика, раздобывшего в траве ежа и занятого поиском места, откуда бы у того не торчали иголки. А ведь ёж это намного интереснее глупых разговоров! Но Адам был воспитанным мальчиком и ответственным Антихристом, он не стал отмахиваться и ответил на вопрос:<br/>— Самое простое — вернуть всё назад, до их первого появления; до того, как я их вообще пожелал вам, и не желать.<br/>Вот тогда Кроули испугался по-настоящему. Назад — это туда, где они с Азирафаэлем были просто друзьями. Их первый раз произошел в практически невменяемом состоянии. Согласился бы Азирафаэль повторить его просто так? Проверять не хотелось. Да и неизвестно, осталась бы память об этих днях. Хорошо, что Кроули сделал правильный выбор. Хотя у них и не демократия.<br/>— Рад был вас увидеть, — с намёком произнёс Адам и, махнув рукой, побежал к Бобику, который, упустив ежа и хорошенько полаяв тому вслед, принялся азартно разрывать очередную нору.</p>
<p>Кроули уселся за руль и некоторое время смотрел в окно, не в силах избавиться от картинки возможного будущего — или прошлого? — в которое только что случайно заглянул. У него осталось ощущение чего-то бесконечно холодного, что прошло в опасной близости от него, лишь слегка мазнув по щеке стылыми пальцами.<br/>Странно, но ему никак не удавалось нормально вдохнуть.<br/>— Всё нормально? — обеспокоено спросил ангел и, повернувшись к нему, напряжёно всмотрелся в лицо. Тёмные очки — весьма полезная вещь. Кроули не раз убеждался в этом.<br/>— Нормально.<br/>— О чём вы говорили?<br/>— Да так… Знаешь, — Кроули повернул голову к Азирафаэлю и постарался улыбнуться, — я безумно хочу тебя поцеловать.<br/>Ангел немного расслабился, Кроули не стал бы переходить к этой теме, случись что-нибудь действительно ужасное.<br/>— Ты меня искушаешь?<br/>Кроули чуть откинул голову и залюбовался своим ангелом. Блеск в глазах, порозовевшие скулы, призывно приоткрытые губы… Разве это может надоесть? Разве от этого можно отказаться?<br/>— Есть немного.<br/>— У тебя получается, — Азирафаэль опустил веки, предварительно стрельнув глазами в сторону Кроули. Сейчас он уже больше играл, чем действительно смущался.<br/>— Правда?<br/>— Правда. Кроули, о чём вы говорили? — ангелы тоже порой проявляют коварство. Вот так расслабишься, забудешь об их хорошей памяти… а они тебе вопрос. Но Кроули не первый раз беседовал с Азирафаэлем и все па этого танца ему были знакомы не понаслышке.<br/>— Ни о чём, — он чуть понизил голос, сделав его более чувственным. — Так я тебя поцелую?<br/>— С каких пор тебе нужно разрешение?<br/>И Кроули вдруг отпустило, он вздохнул всей грудью и, притянув Азирафаэля к себе, чмокнул его в губы, а потом сразу отпустил.<br/>— И это всё? — возмутился ангел. — Стоило из-за такой малости разводить разговоры.<br/>— Остальное дома. У меня нет желания становиться учебным пособием по половому воспитанию для малолетних Антихристов.<br/>Азирафаэль возражать не стал. Видимо, у него тоже таких желаний не имелось.<br/>— Но мы же быстро доедем? — вместо этого спросил он.<br/>— О да, — Кроули завёл мотор и рванул с места, будто сидел за рулём гоночного болида, но в первый раз за всё время их знакомства Азирафаэль совершенно не возражал против столь явного превышения скорости. Только мелюзга в корзине, заботливо пристёгнутой ремнём безопасности на заднем сидении, восторженно запищала.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>